Pain
by csi gsr freak
Summary: Umm... my first HP Fiction... Hermione gets cornered by Malfoy, Malfoy gets hurt. K?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters; they are the genius creation of J.K. Rowling. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After Draco's encounter with Voldemort, he decided to join the fight against the Death Eaters. Against his father, his friends, and everyone he had once associated with. He was basically a miniature Snape. Almost. He stilled considered Harry-look-at-me-Potter and Ron-poorer-than-dirt-itself- Weasley his worst enemies, and Granger was still a filthy mud blood in his eyes. But now he always seemed happier, not always wearing the same smirk or glare or whatever you call his countenance as a child. Hermione still considered him the boy she had slapped in her third year, the boy who had ridiculed her and her friends, and was a thorn in her already thorn-filled side. Her and Ron were dating and they planned to go out tonight. She hoped that she wouldn't run into Draco tonight because he would probably try to ruin her wonderful mood. In fact, she would, but she had no way of knowing this.  
  
************************************************************************ Hermione was running through the corridor when she felt herself and the book she had been reading (she hadn't stopped enjoying books) slam into what felt like a rock, but turned out to be Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, it's you. Malfoy, if you would watch where you were going, maybe all of us would be a bit hap-"  
  
Draco leaning down very close to her face so that they were literally nose- to-nose interrupted Hermione. He put on a quirky, would-be-charming-if-you- didn't-know-him, smile that made her upchuck reflexes give a churn. "You were saying, Granger?"  
  
Draco shoved his body against hers so that she was pressed against the wall. Hermione gathered all the strength she could and shoved Malfoy against the stairway. "I was saying that if you would watch where you were going we would all be a bit happier." She thought maybe that would make them as happy as she was at seeing his shocked face. "What Malfoy? Thought I couldn't do anything like that? Most females are NOT as helpless as anyone you're used to."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I couldn't do that to you?"  
  
"I'm saying that if you could possibly do that, I would be shocked." Hermione retorted.  
  
"You better watch yourself, Granger. You wouldn't want a surprise meeting late at night, would you? Or worse yet, you wouldn't Weasel to run into... trouble would you?"  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed bright with anger. She found her wand extended to his throat. "If-you-so-much-as-hurt-a-hair-on-Ron-or-Harry's-head, I-assure- you-that-you-will-no-longer-consider-yourself-a-male." "You're not capable of that, Granger." His smirkish glare was back, but Hermione was pleased to see the factor sometimes called fear glimmering in his eyes.  
  
"Aren't I though? Why don't you just try me and find out?" Hermione sounded braver than she actual felt. True, she was very capable of doing so, but did she have the courage to? That was the one question that kept flittering through her mind. "He thinks I don't know how to." A small smile found it's way onto her perfectly tan face.  
  
"I'm not saying you don't know how to, Granger. I'm saying the sorting hat may have made a mistake when I thought you had courage." He whispered as if he was reading her mind.  
  
"I have enough courage to jam this wand so far back into your throat that you would have a permanent hole in the back of your head." She replied murderously.  
  
"I seriously doubt that you could actually do that. Now remove this excuse of a wand from my throat." Draco demanded.  
  
"You forget continuously that I never have and never will obey commands that issue from your foul tongue. And as if I want my wand near any part of your filthy body." She said, hoping beyond any point that hope had ever reached that he was so insulted that he would shrivel up and die. Though she did remove her wand slowly, as if caressing the thought of killing him.  
  
After her wand moved, Draco's eyes flitted over to a door in the corner, then leaned in again, this time instead of nose-to-nose he pressed his rough lips to her smooth. Oh, how he had longed to do this. Then he found his teeth biting her lip. Then she shoved him off, yet again and turned to leave only to see Ron staring shocked.  
  
"Hermione, how could you?" He whispered before tearing over and punching Draco.  
  
"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you. I swear I'll kill you now."  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him over to a corner. "Ron, please don't."  
  
"Do you love HIM now Hermione? Is that why I can't kill him?"  
  
"No, by all means kill him. But I need you to understand that he kissed me. Is that clear?"  
  
"Then why did it last longer than you've ever kissed me?"  
  
"I don't know Ron, I really don't. It just happened. Please forgive me." Hermione pleaded, her eyes starting to water.  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. I just needed to know." Replied Ron, looking alarmed at Hermione's reaction. Then, after making sure that Hermione was okay, Ron stormed over to Malfoy, who had viewed this all. "No, Ron. Don't hit him!" Hermione cried.  
  
Draco's smile made Ron even angrier, but he resisted, knowing Hermione had her reasons. "What now, Mione?" Asked an exasperated Ron.  
  
Hermione just shook her head, and stroked Ron's arm to get him to lower it. Then, as soon as Ron's arm was down, Hermione swiftly spun on her heel to face Malfoy. Then, without as much as a hesitation, she punched him hard across the jaw.  
  
Malfoy just stood there looking shocked. Then the pain came running. He screamed loud and he screamed hard. Then, rather a bit too happily, Ron shoved his foot roughly into Malfoys stomach. Please don't hurt me to bad, Malfoy fans. I just happen to be one of the few *cough, cough, many, cough* Malfoy haters. Well, not haters, dislikers. Umm... I guess please review but be gentle. It's my first HP fiction, though I am a major fan of it. I don't write Harry Potter, I just read them. *Whimper* 


End file.
